Hippie
by LunitaMoon
Summary: Ser Hippie esta mal visto ante la sociedad, te menosprecian por serlo y te dan las espalda... Pero, ¿Y si conoces a una familia que no? ¿Si te enamoras de un imposible? ¿Una hippie y un rico? ¿Como sera visto ante la sociedad?... TH... BxE, AxJ, RxEM.


**N/A:** La simple creación de esta historia me vino a la mente porque a mí me encanta lo Hippie, y para mucha gente lo hippie no está bien visto, más para los adultos pero… ¿Nos importa? Claro que no. Así que espero esta historia sea de su gusto.

**.Hippie.**

**Capitulo 1:**

¿Qué eres Hippie? ¿Sabes el significado de eso? ¿Sabes en lo que estas metida? ¿Te gusta ese estilo de vida? ¿Tus padres te dejan?

Esas son preguntas que una y otra vez me preguntan todos desde que tengo consciencia de ellos y ¿Saben qué?

¡Claro que soy Hippie y a mucha honra!

Si soy Hippie, es por algo, ¿No? Y creo que es más que lógico que se en lo que estoy metida y que me gusta mi estilo de vida.

¿Mis padres me dejan?

No lo sé… ¿Por qué?

Simple… Mi madre murió al darme a luz por lo que nunca tuve la dicha de conocerla en persona, solo en fotos que tengo. Mi padre falleció intentando salvar a un estúpido político 10 años después, dejándome a mi sola. Por cierto, mi padre era el comandante de FBI.

Irónico, ¿No? Porque para mí sí lo es, de un día para otro te quedas sola y sin nadie en el mundo, sin tener a donde ir o con quien estar pero gracias a eso mi vida cambio y para bien.

Conocí a Peter y Charlotte, una pareja de chavos hippies 2 años más grandes que yo y me invitaron a unirme con ellos.

Al principio me negaba a ser como ellos, mi padre siempre me había dicho que ser hippie era muy mal visto, por su manera de vestir y de hablar y más que nada de vivir porque no tenían un lugar fijo.

Al pasar los meses me di cuenta de que todo era mentira, bueno no todo, cierto que no tienen un lugar fijo donde quedarse pero su manera de vivir es sencillamente asombrosa y me llego a cautivar demasiado por lo que comencé a salir con Peter y Charlotte, poco a poco comencé a ser como ellos.

Y ahora a mis 17 años, puedo decir que me alegra ser hippie.

Porque eso soy, una alegre y pacifica hippie.

Aunque sea mal vista ante la sociedad.

…

…

—¡Bella nos van a dejar! —me grito Charlotte desde la puerta del departamento donde nos habíamos quedado.

—¡Voy, no me dejen! —tome mi morral hecho por mí, era hecho de puros parches de telas de diferentes colores y diseños. Realmente me había gustado como quedo.

Corrí apurada hacia fuera del departamento y mire como la Combi, llena de dibujos de flores, arcoíris, letras con palabras de: LOVE, PEACE y con el nombre de RAPUNZEL.

—¡Corre Bella! —me grito Peter desde el carro.

Sabía que no se podrían para porque íbamos de raite**(1)**, y la patrulla nos atraparía si nos viera.

Corrí lo mas que pude pero siempre eh sido algo torpe para caminar… ¡¿Ahora imagínenme corriendo?!

Haciendo acto de presencia de mi excelente y maravillosa torpeza, pisando una de las orillas de mi pantalón acampanado, caí al suelo justo cuando se escuchaba una patrulla venir.

Me pare rápidamente y les grite a los chicos antes de que doblaran hacia la esquina.

—¡Yo los alcanzare luego! —para después salir corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde.

No quería que me atraparan, porque después no tendría quien me sacara de esa mugrosa celda donde tienen a puros delincuentes.

Mientras mas corría, mas se nublaba mi vista, por lo que pare un momento para ver que me ocurría cuando al verme en el espejo del carro, vi que tenía raspones en mi brazo y una leve cortada en la frente.

El olor a sangre llego a mis fosas nasales, causándome nauseas y mareos.

Sentí como todo a mí alrededor se movía y como caía hacia el suelo, estaba a punto de sentir el golpe al caer pero la obscuridad me invadió y no me permitió sentir como un par de brazos me alcanzo a tomar antes de golpearme.

…

…

…

Realmente me eh inspirado en escribir la historia, y déjenme decirles que ahorita estoy escribiendo el 2do capitulo de ella de tan inspirada que ando.

Así que si realmente les gusto y ah sido de sus agrados, les pido de favor que dejen un review.

**(1)**Raite: cuando vas de colado con alguien en su carro y le pides que te lleve.

Bueno, los dejo y ¡PORFAVOR! DEJEN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO.

Atte.:

LunithaMoon


End file.
